Game playing surfaces exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,090 to Nelson discloses a bowling target for use in a bowling game. The bowling target has a groove (feature #13) of an irregular circular shape in which a ball may roll and rest. A first slight ramp (feature #15) is placed before the front portion of the groove to deflect a ball over that portion of the groove and into the central area of the target face where a concave recess in the center of the target face will retain a ball which barely rolls into the recess. A second slight ramp (feature #16) is placed opposite the first ramp on the other side of the groove. The second slight ramp is contained within the irregular circular configuration of the groove and deflects a rapidly rolling ball over the central recess. Such games may not be challenging enough for frequent game players because the ball may enter the groove without traversing either of the ramps.